Bill Hodges
John Davison Hodges Unborn child |path=Con Artist Serial Killer |mo=Bludgeoning |status=Deceased |actor=Victor Webster |appearance="Parasite" }} William "Bill" Hodges was a con man-turned serial killer who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. Background Not much is revealed about Hodges, except that he is married, has a son, and is a long-time conman. He has so many aliases, they stick in his head and cause him to ruin his cons. Parasite Immediately prior to Parasite, Hodges, going by Grant Dale, murders a woman after she discovers who he really is. This haunts him from then on. Then, as Henry Moffet, Hodges goes to con a woman out of money, and later meets up with another man. Going by Randy Summerland, he accidentally says he is Henry Moffet, and is forced to bludgeon the man to death. He flees back to his home, where he has a cheerful reunion with his wife and son. His reunion is short-lived, after he decides they have to move away. He goes to meet client Brooke Sanchez, and she reveals she is pregnant with Hodges' child. As soon as he is informed, another client calls, asking for her money back. He leaves Sanchez and goes to his client. He puts her in the trunk of his car and goes to pick up his son. When she begins banging in the trunk, he distracts his son with a movie, and bludgeons his client to death. He later dumps her body near a body of water. He decides he won't move, for his son's sake, but begins messing up again. He goes to Brooke Sanchez, and leaves after a while. Hodges wife follows him and talks to Brooke about what is happening. They realize that Hodges is living separate lives. Hodges picks up his son, and goes to find his wife so they can leave for Boston. He goes to Brooke's house, where he finds his wife. They begin questioning him, and JD runs into the room. Hodges grabs JD and runs out the front door. The BAU surrounds him, and he tells his son to go to his mother. He reaches for his phone to commit suicide by cop. Modus Operandi Bill spent an average of fourteen to eighteen months in a city, conning his victims with a hedge found scheme, setting up a basic website to make himself look more credible and usually seducing his female marks. To avoid detection by the authorities, Bill took a variety of forensic countermeasures, such as using fake IDs and multiple foreign bank accounts. After meeting Carla Marshall, a successful real estate agent, Bill began using her client list to help make tracking down new victims easier. Almost all of Bill's murder victims were bludgeoned with an incidental object, with the exception of Carla, who was strangled and had her head bashed into a mirror. Bill would usually leave the bodies at the scene, his final victim being an exception. Profile The Unsub is a white collar con man whose pathology involves "the dark triad": narcissism, machiavellism and averant self-promotion. Everything revolves around him and he uses dishonest tactics to manipulate and exploit those around him. He is also a Casanova type con man, meaning he charms women to get to their money. As part of this behavior, he engages in casual sex with a number of his female con victims and then uses that as a leverage to manipulate them. He frequently visits wealthy communities, such as country clubs and membership-only venures. Right now, he has created too many alias' and identities for himself to keep track on and this is causing him to fall apart. This, in turn, drives him to violence and makes him a danger to everyone around him. Known Victims * Numerous unnamed victims of his cons * Carla Marshall * Frank McKelson * Lorraine Horton Appearances * Season Five ** "Parasite" References Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Deceased